Sever Those Ties
by Addicted.ADC
Summary: "You're bound to him for eternity," a voice spoke with a warning tone, "The only way to break free is-"


**Disclaimer : Do not own Fairy Tail or Ouran High School Host club reference.**

* * *

><p>"You're bound to him for eternity," a voice spoke with a warning tone, "The only way to break free is-"<p>

* * *

><p>Two hands had gripped her small shoulders as they shook them. The faint voice calling her name drew her away from the land of dreams. Instinctively, she raised her hand to shove the face hovering above hers and gave him the infamous Lucy kick.<p>

"Knock it off, will you, Natsu?" Lucy, who was in an extremely pissed off mood, hissed like a woken cat. She stretched her limbs in the bed, arching her back upwards then hunched them. Extending those fingers and curling them back in, this was her typical morning routine.

Meanwhile, Natsu rose up into a crossed leg position, arms across his chest as he observed his best friend. She really is like Happy but minus that mood, he thought with a smirk.

"Geez you weirdo, don't smirk," she snapped, throwing a pillow aimed at his face except he ducked just in time from her ridiculously perfect aim, if later, she would have been laughing at him. Ever since she started training with Cana and her cards, her aiming was improving. Lucy once was a terrible aimer that he didn't have to flinch a degree away from the flying object. Now, he had to constantly be focused in case she threw a surprise attack.

"Well are you going to get up? Erza will fucking kill us, particularly beat the shit out of me, if we don't get to the club on time," he whinged, tugging at her arm as his eyes were lit with fear from thinking of that thought.

"Oh my god! It's today," Lucy gasped, frantically kicking the cover off from her legs and clutched the alarm clock. It ticked ten to one and they had to be there at one on the dot, or earlier. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE UP EARLIER?!" Flying off of the bed, throwing the wardrobe doors open and tearing garment after garment from the closet.

"I nearly forgot as well," he replied but in actual fact, he hadn't forgotten. He came earlier to sneak into her bed and lay beside her. It would sound creepy if he said it aloud so he covered it up with a lie. Natsu watched as she clutched a big, gray tank top and a pair of black shorts. This was a different attire for her but he was curious to find out her reasons.

"Wait here, be out in a minute," she squeaked, slamming the bathroom door shut. Normally that sentence would mean half an hour but today, it actually meant what it had meant. Lucy had slipped on that outfit with her hair loose. A couple of bracelets decorated her thin wrists and a long silver chain that he gave to her as a birthday gift. Yep, something was up, he thought to himself, an eyebrow cocked up as he watched her. "Did you grab anything to bite yet?"

"Are you forgetting? This is a birthday we're talking about, there will be food," Natsu sighed, running his calloused fingers through his bed messy hair. Shutting his onyx eyes then opening them, he saw his best friend standing in front of him with a piece of toast buttered with margarine clamped in her mouth and another slice held out to him. He realized that he was indeed hungry but that hunger was long forgotten since he was with her.

"Come on, Natsu Dragneel. We have five minutes to dash there before she will hold a grudge on us," Lucy spoke soon after she swallowed a bite of toast, throwing on a pair of combat studded boots. Immediately leaping from his seat on the floor, he took the toast she had offered and pulled her to the club at extreme speed. The feel of her hand in his felt natural and that hand belonged in his. Though he never admitted it to her, he had his own secrets he bared and this was one of them. Many were about her and she must never know.

In three minutes, the two best friends were standing in front of the sky high club where crowds of people entered the building. Familiar faces flashed a smile at the two and eyes glanced down at the pair's hands entwined. Lucy tugged her fingers away from Natsu's but he kept them bound in between his, leading the way. As the two passed through the crowds, her eyes had glued on their reflection and the clothes he wore was different. Red jacket with a black t-shirt, a pair of black jeans and black sneakers along with his signature garment, the white scaly scarf and the ring on his thumb which she gave to him as a best friend gift. Since he refused to wear bracelet and that he claimed that it was a girly item, she gave him that black and silver diamond printed ring with a red dragon. Sometimes his standards were childish but was cute at the same time. Then a small glimmer flashed at his ear and she stared at it. A piercing. When did he get a piercing without her knowing? Lucy frowned a bit.

"Lucy! Natsu! I'm glad you made it to my birthday," Erza exclaimed, a drink in hand but both her arms were opened for a hug. Lucy was the first to walk to return the gesture and Natsu had let go of his grasp.

"Happy birthday Erza," she stated with a beam, embracing her best friend but Erza squeezed Lucy tighter. This caused her to suffocate a bit but she released the poor blonde girl, then the two gave each other pecks on the cheeks like rich and spoilt girls, which, they were.

"Uh happy birthday Erza," Natsu spoke up, a hand outstretched to give her a handshake. Although the two were closer than Erza and Lucy,- since Natsu had known Erza because of her tutoring him- they didn't like to hug. She shook it firmly with a smile then answered quietly, out of earshot from Lucy, "That's good you arrived a minute early. If it was a second late, I would have personally be happy to break your bones for making Lucy be late."

He gulped, his adam's apple bobbing with terror as he backed away and behind Lucy, "Yes ma'am."

"Come along now, you two. I am hosting my birthday in the first four floors of the club for everyone and the other three for closer friends and family," Erza waved her free hand and trotted away, her high heels clicking away and the red sequined dress flowing around her ankles freely.

The two had glanced at each other then proceeded to follow the hostess, seeing people who they never knew existed. At this time of the day, people were already drinking and grinding against each other on the dance floor of the second level where the drinking area was. Sweat and alcohol hung in the air, causing Lucy to feel nauseated by the smell but Natsu quickly held her hand and squeezed it with reassurance. Luckily he had held on to her or she could have been swallowed by the large mass of teenagers and not make it out until three in the morning.

In that last minute before it struck one, the three teens had stood in the gold elevator where it rose to the fifth floor and it chimed when the doors slid open. The rush of sweet honey scent rushed to her and rose petals flew towards them (kind of like Ouran High School Host Club), Lucy had wanted to see the room redecorated but unexpectedly collided into a chest that felt like iron. Gajeel Redfox. He caught her by the forearm and sighed with relief then turned, calling out, "Bunny Girl's here, Shrimp."

"Why do you look relieved?" Lucy queried, peaking past his figure and saw a flash of blue before she collapsed to the ground.

"Lu-chan! You're finally here. I had my theories that you were sick but it was only five percent possible for that to happen in Spring," Levy exhaled as she stood up, dusting away any dust particles that was not visible to the human eye to see from afar, the clung onto her orange floral printed dress.

"Since when do I get sick so easily, Levy? It is nearly impossible for me to be ill," Lucy raised an eyebrow but turned her attention towards the room that was crowded with a group of seventeen young adults(Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Gray, Juvia, Jellal, Mira, Lisanna, Laxus, Cana, Elfman, Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed, Wendy), including herself and three cats. Food was in a corner and there, she spotted Natsu eating a croissant. Gray and Juvia stood near the punch bowl, conversing with one another. Lisanna and Laxus stood hand in hand, telling the world that they were a loving couple and Mira and Freed stood opposite to them, deep in a conversation. Elfman and Evergreen were in a friendly argument about random topics. Cana was busy flipping cards over and shutting her eyes to chant. Jellal had sat with Wendy, both the blue heads catching up since they were like siblings when they were younger. In the centre of the room was a large table with boxes of birthday gifts for the birthday girl, Erza Scarlet. Right, should I tell Erza that the present is coming soon? Lucy questioned inwardly to herself and Levy whispered to Lucy, "Where's your gift amongst the cluster?"

"Um...it's not there but it will be coming," Lucy hushed, "Natsu wanted to chip in for this present too."

"Wow, is it that expensive?"

"He could have easily bought it himself with his own money but I told him no. I chose it so I decided how we were going to pay."

"So, what is it?"

"You're all going to have to see it at the same time as Erza sees it."

A small tug on Lucy's shirt drew her focus towards Happy, the blue furry cat. Funny how this cat was different from most cats since his backstory was quite something. One day, an orange tabby cat named Happy, mewled all day at his owner, Natsu. He tried everything from giving him food, water, rubbing his stomach to calm his companion but he wouldn't keep quiet and still. That led him to bring Happy over to his best friend's house, Lucy. He told her everything about Happy and his odd behaviour that day. She nodded with understanding but was quite clueless to how to solve it. At that day, she so happened to be painting her entire house and Happy was always adventurous in the home. So he ended up pouncing into the can of blue paint and knocked a bottle of clear liquid into the paint. Lucy cried in shock as she saw the blue paw prints stained her new black carpet but was in utter awe as she heard Happy speak. Natsu had heard it with his extreme acute hearing but his reaction to it was different. He was content about having his tabby companion now permanently blue, capable of speaking and flying with wings.

"Lushee, I want you to scratch my ear. I can't reach it," Happy purred uncomfortably, rubbing his head at her shoulder as he hovered beside her. One trait that Happy and Natsu had in common was that they liked having her fingers in their fur/hair. Drawing the cat to into her arms, she sat at the leather couch, legs outstretched and rubbing the cat's ears. He purred in content as his eyes shut until Natsu sat beside them, hands busy feeding his mouth with chocolate.

"You want some?" he muffled, holding up a piece of chocolate.

"Sure," Lucy opened her mouth since he could see that her hands were occupied. Natsu popped a piece into her and she chewed with a beam. "Thanks. The chocolate is delicious Erza."

"I'm glad, now we're going to be having a mini contest before we start the partying," the hostess smiled softly and drew a circle with her index fingers around a table where Cana sat in front of.

"What's this game we're going to participate in?" Jellal questioned, sitting beside Erza and Wendy.

"Everyone must participate or they will face consequences," she replied sweetly to her boyfriend but an evil glint to her eyes for others to see. "So is everyone up for it?"

"Yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked it, it was a new idea. Do tell me which stories you want updated by looking at my profile because I tend to jump stories.**


End file.
